


Madness

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangsters, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of gore, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was trying to get the blood out of his hair when he spoke up, “Guess who’s back in Austin, then?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

Ryan had had quite the day, it seemed. He wasn’t in the bed, or the apartment for that matter, when the boys woke up. That wasn’t unusual, seeing as Ryan had insomnia and liked to take walks to try and get energy when he just couldn’t sleep, and the night prior had definitely been one of those nights.

Ryan walking into the apartment covered in blood at around noon had the boys thinking it hadn’t exactly been a walk that had Ryan out of apartment. The Lads tended to avoid Ryan when he was like that, clearly having just gotten rid of a body. Jack and Geoff on the other hand, loved to be around Ryan when he was like that. And it wasn’t just for the rough sex either.

So Ryan wasn’t exactly surprised when he was stalked into the [fucking enormous] bathroom by Geoff and Jack. He paid them no mind as he stripped and got in the shower to get the blood off his skin.

“I still don’t understand how you can make it from your house to here and no one questions you about being covered in blood,” Geoff said, leaning on the wall of the bathroom. Sometimes he was so glad the bathroom was so huge, because six guys crammed into a normal sized bathroom would be hell.

“So what brought this on?” Jack asked, less concerned with how the hell he got here and more concerned with the why, as usual. He knew that 5 times out of 6, Ryan went a brutally killed someone because he was stressed, and judging by the amount of blood currently running down the shower stall’s drain, something big had happened.

Ryan took a deep breath, letting the water just cascade down his back for a while. “I’m assuming you guys remember Edgar, right?” he asked after some time of just letting the hot water hit him in the back.

“What the fuck does that insane dick have to do with you brutally murdering someone? He moved out of Austin right?” Geoff asked, alarmed.

Ryan had been part of a gang, which ran more like a cult, before he met Jack and Geoff. It was a torture club more than anything; they kidnapped anyone from little kids to the elderly to torture out of nothing but boredom. Edgar had been the leader of that little jewel, and Ryan had been like his right hand man.

He’d gotten out of it by some kind of miracle. Most everyone got caught and thrown in jail, except for Ryan and Edgar. Edgar had fled the city after that, and Ryan had moved in with Jack and Geoff and about a month later became their boyfriend.

Ryan was trying to get the blood out of his hair when he spoke up, “Guess who’s back in Austin, then?”

Ray, Michael, and Gavin all pretty much leapt from the couch when Geoff absolutely yelled “What do you mean that dick is back in Austin!”

Ryan didn’t answer until Jack and Geoff wrestled him into the bedroom. If Edgar was back, that meant Ryan was in trouble. He still resented Jack and Geoff for getting Ryan away from him, after all. No telling what the lunatic would do.

“Okay, so now we have to deal with Edgar being back? That’s absolutely great. Let’s make him a damn poison cake,” Jack said, angrily. Edgar being back and being something that needed to be dealt with was not on anybody’s ‘Want to do’ list.

“How do you even know he’s back, though?” Geoff asked. They’d never gotten that answer out of Ryan, and it was something they needed to know. Ryan looked annoyed to say the least.

“The creep was waiting for me in my house. And then dumped blood on me as a ‘greeting’ which was absolutely great,” Ryan said, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

“Well there’s something you should have opened with, Ryan,” Geoff replied in an unamused tone. “Would have been good to know, babe.”

Ryan simply rolled his eyes. “I was more concerned with getting the blood off my person than mentioning where it had come from. Sorry,” he grumbled. “You guys want to throw out some ideas? Because we should deal with this soon, maybe.”

There was a fear in Ryan’s eyes as he spoke. The bed dipped and Jack was wrapping his arms around Ryan gently and resting his chin on the other’s should as he sighed. Geoff nodded as he thought about it, knowing they did definitely need to do something about it.

“Well, first off, you aren’t allowed to leave without someone with you. For safety’s sake. And also for my drinking levels. I don’t want to die of alcohol poisoning because you went and got attacked by that dick, alright?” Geoff said, the protective boyfriend leaking into his words. Ryan simply nodded.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ryan replied.

The next three weeks went almost as uneventfully as their life could get. Ryan did less sleeping than usual, but besides that, nothing really seemed to be different around the household. It was a dark Friday night where Ryan had gotten restless, the insomnia getting the better of him.

He paced around the living room for the longest time before deciding that he was going to go outside for a smoke. He wasn’t a heavy smoker, sure, but the nicotine could calm his mind and that’s exactly what he needed in that moment. So Ryan grabbed his cigarette lighter and his newest box before heading to the elevator and going to the ground floor.

It was a quiet night, surprisingly, and Ryan found his usual smoking spot and lit up. He was about halfway through his cigarette when he got the distinct feeling of being watched and looked around. Edgar was standing on the other side of the street grinning at him.

Ryan schooled his features to glare at the man instead of doing the smart thing and running inside. He was reminded of what Geoff told him not three weeks earlier and completely ignored it, favoring instead walking across the street to where Edgar was standing. A bad feeling crept up his chest.

“Oh oh. So this is where you’re living nowadays? Fancy. Glad to see that insomnia never stopped bothering you. Some things never change with Ryan Haywood,” Edgar said, a creepy smile coming over his face as he spoke. Ryan paid that smile no mind.

“Why are you back in Austin, Edgar?” He asked, voice giving away the fact that he was on edge. His cigarette had long been discarded and squashed out under his shoe. He didn’t know why he was still talking to the man who could have actually ruined his life so utterly and completely. “The gang’s all in jail.”

“Which is precisely why I’m here. It’s time to start fresh, and Ryan, honey, me and you are the only two who made it out. I want you to help me recruit,” the shorter man responded. Ryan suddenly felt small under the man’s stare. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“You’ll have to,” came a new voice. Ryan jerked his head towards the building he currently lived in to see an angry Geoff walking outside in an oversized hoodie and his pajamas. Ryan just felt stupid now that he had gotten caught. But bless Geoff, because there’s no telling where that was going to go if he hadn’t stepped in.

“Good to see you too, Geoff,” Edgar hissed, angrily glaring down the man as he walked over to pull Ryan out of his current situation. Geoff simply returned the glare and hitched his hoodie up a little bit ‘on accident’ to show that he had a gun on him. Edgar raised both his hands as if to show surrender, but the grin on Edgar’s face clearly said otherwise and Geoff rushed Ryan into the building.

“What was the first instruction I gave you when you told Jack and I what was going on, you dick?” Geoff yelled, wanting to slam the other against a wall, not because he was mad at him, but because he was scared honestly. Ryan flinched on instinct, but let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, okay, I get it. Stupid thing to do. Won’t do it again,” Ryan said, schooling his emotions to keep from just collapsing and crying. Edgar was probably the darkest hour of Ryan’s life and having to deal with him again was so emotionally draining on him he felt like he was going to collapse.

“Oh hell no you won’t. First thing in the morning, you and the Lads are going to Michael’s house while Jack and I deal with this. And don’t you dare argue with me,” Geoff snapped, crossing his arms as they made their way to the elevator and back up to the penthouse.

“How did you even know where I was?” Ryan questioned quietly, not looking at Geoff due to the fact he had definitely pissed the man off.

“I woke up, you weren’t in the apartment, and your pack of cigarettes was gone. It wasn’t that hard to figure out,” Geoff grumbled, storming into the apartment and back to the bedroom without another word. Ryan decided he was going to curl up on the couch for the rest of the night.

Morning came too quickly and soon, everyone was up. And Jack was also pissed. Which was perfect for Ryan, who suddenly felt like pulling a tantrum with the way both of them were treating it. He had dealt with Edgar since high school, and they could be comforted with the fact that he wouldn’t be killed outright.

That was the first time in a long time that the household had to deal with screaming. Michael decided to distract Ray and Gavin from it by demanding they do a co-op of Left 4 Dead 2 out of the blue while they waited for the Gents to shut up and get over themselves. Or at least they thought they would until Ryan came into the room and explained the situation.

“Wait so we have to stay at my house for God knows how long because there’s a creep hunting you down, of all people? Really?” Michael asked incredulously. This was a first; Ryan had never been the target of creeps since Michael had known him. If anything, Ryan was the creep.

Ryan nodded and leaned his head on his hands. “Geoff and Jack want to take care of it themselves and they won’t take no for an answer,” He said, groaning when he heard Geoff yell that it was because he was a stupid prick who was going to kill him through a heart attack.

Michael raised his eyebrow but shook his head. “Alright, fine. Let’s get going, then. If I have to listen to another yelling contest I might just shoot everyone,” Michael groaned, hopping up and pulling Ray and Gavin away from the game they had been playing before they could save.

They spent two weeks in Michael’s house before something went wrong. Nothing could ever be simple with these six. Ryan got a phone call from Geoff on his personal cell and found that when he answered it, Edgar was on the other end.

“Hello, Ryan sweetie, how are you? Do know it’s been great playing hide-and-seek with your boyfriends, but I think it’s time to come out now, don’t you?” Edgar’s trill voice asked, sending a shudder down Ryan’s back.

“Why the hell do you have Geoff’s phone?” Ryan asked as calmly as he could manage, hopping up from the couch and pulling on his jacket, ignoring the questioning look he got from Ray, who had been cuddling with him on the couch. Ryan shook him off as he heard Edgar start speaking again.

“Thought we’d play a game, for old times’ sake, hm? Remember when we used to kidnap families and rip them apart for the emotional torture it caused them? Would you say Jack and Geoff are your family, Ryan? I hope you can see where I’m going with this,” Edgar chuckled. “You get an hour, Ryan.”

“You dick don’t you fucking dare touch them!” Ryan yelled, but Edgar had already hung up. Michael and Gavin peeked into the living room with their mid-morning sex hair on full display.

“I got to go. You three don’t dare leave this house, alright?” Ryan demanded, a mixture of rage and worry on his face as he went for the door. No questions were asked, just silent nods. With that out of the way, Ryan was gone.

He had to go to penthouse because he had to get a gun, and they hadn’t thought to bring them to Michael’s because Geoff and Jack kept saying they wouldn’t need them. The asses. And Ryan was the irresponsible one!

Once that was done, he still had thirty minutes to find Edgar. He was like 98% sure he knew where Edgar would be; their old meeting spot still stood after all. The cops hadn’t messed with it, just boarded it up.

He was quick to get there, probably breaking ever driving law known to Austin, Texas, but this was more important than a damn speeding ticket.

One of the boards covering the doors to the old building was pulled aside and Ryan’s eyes glinted dangerously. He entered the building quickly, pulling his gun out once he was clear of the street.

He wandered around the place for about ten minutes, remembering how it used to smell of blood constantly, remembering all the weird shit he had played a part in, and then tried so desperately to ignore. They had been a gang; there was no doubt in that. They had run drugs and they had turf wars, but Edgar had decided that their leisure activities would be torture and that’s when things got fucked up.

Ryan was pulled out of his thoughts when Edgar chuckled from behind him. He spun around so quickly the world kept going when he stopped and he nearly fell over. He managed to point his gun at Edgar without looking like he was about to fall over, though.

“Where the fuck did you put them, Edgar!” he demanded, gritting his teeth and giving him the best of the ‘Mad King’. It didn’t deter him when Edgar simply chuckled, instead made him want to put a bullet through the man even more.

“Now Ryan, I know you wouldn’t shoot me. Why don’t you put that down and have a civilized conversation with me?” Edgar pouted. Ryan just growled.

“There is nothing civilized about you, Edgar,” Ryan said, keeping his gun pointed at the other’s face and never letting his eyes leave Edgar for a second. “Now where are they, you fuck!”

Edgar tutted and when he didn’t respond Ryan shot him in the hand. The scream Edgar let out caused a satisfied smirk to break out on Ryan’s face.

“You ungrateful little fuck!” Edgar screamed, holding his hand. “Just go ahead and shot the only person who wanted to be your friend in high school!”

“I’m going to ask one more time before I blow out your brains. Where. Are. They!” Ryan threatened, pressing the gun into the man’s forehead. Edgar seemed to understand that Ryan wasn’t fucking around now and glared.

“They’re down the hall, in the old torture room. I’m sure you remember it fondly, Ryan?” Edgar asked, but Ryan was already running down the hall to go get Geoff and Jack.

Ryan bolted after that, running towards the room and throwing open the door to find Geoff staring rather unhappily at the door due to his immobilized arms and Jack knocked unconscious in the corner.

“You stupid idiots,” Ryan whispered, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t mad, but he really didn’t know how to deal with the current emotions running through his head, so he instead focused in on getting Geoff’s arms free and pulling him up.

It wasn’t that hard, considering the key was literally just hanging from the ceiling, which had Ryan thinking Jack was in another room originally. Edgar would have never left something like that just hanging from a meat hook [literally] unless he’d been in a rush.

“Jack burst into the room like thirty minutes ago and tried to take down that dick, got knocked out, and by the time it was said and done with, someone, I.E. you idiot, had shown up. Is the dick dead?” Geoff asked as they set about waking Jack up. Ryan shook his head.

“I let him get away in favor of helping you two idiots,” Ryan responded. There was affection in his voice and Geoff honestly couldn’t blame Ryan for putting them before taking out the dick bag.

Jack woke up with a start and found himself being held in a rather tight hug by Ryan. “What, no lecture about us being stupid?” He asked, wincing from his major headache.

“I already got it. Let’s just go home, yeah? If that dick bag is gone, anyway. Otherwise I’m emptying your gun into him, Ryan,” Geoff commented, helping Ryan hoist Jack to his feet.

“He’ll be gone. He’s insane, not stupid. Unlike some people,” Ryan said, emphasizing the fact that he thought they were dicks right now.

“Yeah yeah. You love us and you know it,” Geoff said with a laugh as they walked out.

No one was surprised by the fact Edgar had fled.


End file.
